Sonic and Amy's: Gift of the Magi
by PreviouslyTorpe
Summary: A little SonAmyness and some holiday cheer for you peoples. This, if you haven't already figured out, this fanfiction is based on O. Henry's: Gift of the Magi. Amy, of course, is Della, and Sonic is taking James Jim Dillingham Young's part. Merry X Mas!


A little SonAmyness and some holiday cheer for you peoples. This, if you haven't already figured out, this fanfiction is based on O. Henry's: _Gift of the Magi._ Amy, of course, is Della, and Sonic is taking James "Jim" Dillingham Young's part. I can't tell you how many times I've read that story. It's so wonderful. Don't you agree:) I've added my own little twist to it, but no really major change... I think. Merry Christmas!

And, this is dedicated to my late Uncle Ishmal. He died one year tonight; December 20th, 2006. I miss Ya' Uncle I! I hope you're enjoying Heaven!

-Sniffle- Sorry, I still cry. Well, here's the story.

Oh, and P.S., this takes place on Earth, even though it doesn't snow where Chris lives, it does in this story. Yes, I know that on Earth Amy owns an apartment, but here Amy will own a home of her own, like she does on Mobius (or whatever their home planet is in this series).

**Disclaimer: No, Sega owns Sonic, Amy, and other character that may, or may not be spoken of in this story. Except the lady, she's **_**my**_** character. And, the basic story line is inspired by Mr. O. Henry. A.K.A. One of my all time favorite authors! Merry Christmas Y'all!!!**

December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day. A joyful time, where loved ones celebrate, and enemies put aside their differences for one day, and most usually exchange gifts.

Gifts.

One thing a certain pink hedgehog could not afford.

Amy Rose stared out at the world from her bedroom window. Her eyes were red, puffy, and depressed. She was so excited for Christmas to arrive, but now, she wished it didn't exist for she had no money. Amy was not poor, but she was not rich either. She lived in and owned a house at age twelve. She was only a child, Amy didn't not have anything close to an occupation. She somehow managed to pay off her mortgage, but that left nothing for herself to buy for pleasure. Like, for example, the perfect gift for her beloved.

Amy's eyes welled up and she began to cry again. It was Christmas! She should be out with her friends, not weeping! But, Amy just couldn't face Sonic, and tell him the truth. No present or Christmas to celebrate.

Amy reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes.

_I have to think of an alternative, that's all. _She thought.

Amy considered a bunch of things, but came to the conclusion that she must sell something valuable for money, enough to buy a gift for Sonic. She had enough time. Sonic was visiting family, but promised he would be back at Amy's house by nine o' clock. It was now four-fourty-five.

But, the thing was, Amy had nothing of value. Well, there was one thing that _might_ be worth something. Or, at least, enough to trade for a gift. Amy's prized possession:

Her family cook-book.

Generation after generation, all the Rose women have filled in at least one of their very own recipes. Amy, herself, did fill in her share of five recipes. She had mostly foods that she had experimented with, that Sonic had tried, and loved. She also had perfected one reciepe of hers over and over. Her special secret Chili Dog recipe.

_I don't want to give it up._ Amy thought as she flipped through the book reading her family's work, one last time. _But I must._

Amy glanced at her clock. _Okay, now it's six o'clock. I really have to move it if I want to be home with a gift, and wrap it before Sonic gets here!_

Amy grabbed her coat -an old red coat she had received ages ago- and ran into town as fast as she could. After about an hour of searching shops, trying to barter her family cook-book, Amy rested on a park bench. "I'm never gonna find someone who will buy this book from me." She said with a sigh.

Amy stared at the ground as snowflakes started to fall. "I have to get something soon, or go home. There's supposed to be a storm coming." A tear escaped Amy's eye and she sighed again.

"Dear girl," said a voice, "why do you cry on this joyous day? It is Christmas, be happy."

Amy glanced up to see a woman dressed in all white, she had never met before. "Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Amy asked as she wiped away a tear. "What is that book, child? May I see?" The woman changed the subject, and pointed to the pink hedgehog's possession. Amy never once before let anyone out of her family even look at her cook-book too long. But, she just picked it up and handed it to the stranger. "I _was_ hoping to trade it so I could get a gift for my boyfriend, but, oh what was I thinking? This thing isn't worth a dime. I am such a fool."

"Now hold it right there. I think I could settle a deal with you, if you don't mind of course." The woman said, as she inspected the book; she flipped through each page carefully. "I have an Uncle Tom who owns a restaurant. He has been trying to attract some new customers, and I think these recipes are just what he needs for his business. If you give me this book, I will give you the money you need for gifts, and recognition in his restaurant."

Amy didn't answer right away. Getting recognized in public, for _her_ family's recipes did sound pretty amazing, but she wasn't ready to give up her Cook-Book. But, it wasn't like she had another choice. Besides, she'd still have the memories, right?

"Okay, you have a deal." The woman handed Amy an envelope -a thick envelope- and walked away. Amy turned to walk away also, but she stopped.

"Um, Ma'am, what is the name of your Uncle's-," Amy turned around, and the was no sign of the kind human lady who had given her the money, "-restaurant...?" _I only turned my back for a second, that lady couldn't have gone far at all, but I don't see her anywhere._ As Amy stared straight ahead, lost in her thoughts, a single, pure white feather cascaded down to the ground, and made a gentle landing before her feet.

"How strange..." Amy glanced toward to sky, not a bird in sight. Then, the chiming of the city's grand clock rang, signaling the passing of an hour. "Oh my gosh! It's seven already?!"

Amy ran from shop-window to shop-window, until she found _it_. Amy gazed at the item. T'was a silver chain she seen. It was just to thing her Sonikku needed for his medallion; a matching silver chain. His magic medallion, which he can turn into a guitar, and play a romantic song! Currently, Sonic used an old leather strap, putting even the most shiniest, brilliant piece to shame.

"Oh, Sonic will love this, I just know he will!" Amy exclaimed as she ran into the shop. That kind, and generous, lady had given Amy two hundred dollars! Amy was so amazed, but after she bought Sonic his present, she still had another fifty bucks, with she would buy dinner with.

By the time Amy returned home, started dinner, cleaned her home, checked on dinner, and wrapped Sonic's gift, it was nine thirty. She began to worry; the galaxy's fastest hedgehog being late was **never** a positive sign. Right before she felt near to crying again, she heard a knock on her door.

Amy ran to the door and opened it to reveal an older hedgehog, holding his hands behind his back.

"Merry Christmas, Ames!" Sonic exclaimed, with is heart-warming smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic." Amy said, with a grin from ear-to-ear. She couldn't stay mad at him, even though he _is_ half an hour late, and she had a heart attack from thinking worst case scenario, but it _is _Christmas. No grudge holding for this pink hedgie.

Sonic sniffed the air, "Mmm, Ames. Dinner smells delicious! Of course, a person with as great culinary skills as you, dinner has just _gotta_ taste good!"

Sonic walked through the door, while Amy stared at him with a smile.

"I mean, you come from a whole family of cooks, it's in your blood. Must be a pain to lug around that big ole' book though."

Amy's smile immediately turned. _What have I done?_

Amy stared off into space, horrifying herself with her decision to sell her cook-book, when Sonic snuck into the living room, hid his gift for Amy, and ran back into the main hallway, to find Amy. Sonic whistled to get her attention, "Amy," he said while waving a hand in front of her face, "are you alright? You seem kind of-"

"-_Spaced out?_" Amy finished for him.

"Yeah. Is something bothering you?'

"No," she lied, "I'm fine. Honest. Now come on, if we don't hurry, our dinner that I've been slaving over will burn."

Before Sonic could protest, Amy grabbed his arm and ran into the kitchen.

Later that night, after enjoying a lovely meal, Sonic and Amy sat next to each other, in front of the fireplace. (Which, obviously, contained a fire Sonic started.)

Amy let a sigh on content, and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. Amy hoped he would take the hint, and put his arm around her... but, he didn't. He leaned away, and said, "Amy, I hope you don't mind," he said while reaching into the drawer of the lamp table, "but I got you a gift."

Amy grinned, "Hold that thought," and she ran up stairs, and was back in a mere few seconds, "I got you something too, Sonikku!"

Both hedgehogs exchanged gifts. "Go on Sonic, I want you to open yours first!" Sonic held the small box in his palm, and took off the top that was oh-so carefully wrapped with red wrapping paper, Sonic's favorite color.

"Oh, it's a..." Sonic didn't finish his sentence as he picked up the silver chain.

"Amy kept smiling, "Yeah! It's for your medallion! Don't you, like it?" Amy's grin faded, and she grew tears in her eyes. Sonic couldn't stand to see her cry. It made him feel terrible.

"No Ames! I love it! It'll go great with my," he gulped, "medallion. Hey, you haven't opened your present yet! Go on, open it!"

Amy blinked her watery eyes a few times, until she didn't look like she was going to cry at least. _Her_ gift was wrapped in green, with a rather large red bow; Sonic knew Amy also admired the same color. Amy carefully tore the paper, soon revealing her present. "Wha..." She gasped.

Sonic smirked, "It's a computer program. I was able to get it made, specially for you! It's for your cook-book. That thing is just about a hundred years old, and it's fragile! So, I was able to get this made, so you can enter the recipes, and keep your book safe. Of course... I don't know any of the recipes, so you'll have to enter them but-" Sonic stopped himself, when he noticed Amy started to bawl.

"Ames?" He asked, "Amy? What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder, and she uncovered her face, clasping her hands, "I sold my cook-book!"

"Sonic's jaw dropped, "What? When-" He didn't have time to finish as Amy began again.

"I didn't have any money for a gift for you," she gasped for air, "so I sold my family cook-book," another gasp, "and a kind, pretty lady gave me money for it," and once again, "and that's how I paid for your chain and dinner!"

Sonic thought it over, then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Amy demanded as she wiped her eyes.

"I sold my medallion."

"What?!" Amy couldn't believe her ears.

"I sold my medallion to buy that disc for you. Some lady in white bought it from me, and in exchange she gave me this. She said her uncle owns a restaurant, and does the same thing!

Then she disappeared."

Amy swallowed, and then, seeing the humor in things, joined Sonic in the laughter. It lasted a moment, until they heard a knock on the door. "Come on Amy, it's probably carollers."

Amy sprang up, and they both walked to the front door and opened it. To their surprise, not a soul was there. "Well, that's weird-" "Sonic! Look!"

Amy pointed to her front step, and they both seen belongings they thought they'd never see again.

"My medallion!"

"My cook-book!"

They hedgehogs picked up their prized possessions, "Sonic, who do you think left these here?" "Honestly Amy, I have no clue. There aren't even foot prints in the snow." As Sonic said this, the wind blew, and something white drifted into Amy's house.

"Oh-no, not the snow! I don't want it in my house."

"Amy," Sonic said, as he bent down to pick up the object, "this isn't snow. It's a white feather."

Amy and Sonic stared at one another. "Sonic, you don't think that the lady in white, wasn't really a lady, do you?

"You mean like an angel? I'd believe it." Sonic and Amy smiled at one another, "Come on Ames, let's go inside, and enjoy the fire."

"Okay, and Sonikku?"

"Yeah?

"Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Amy."

**Okay, I had NO clue as to what Sonic could give Amy, and seeing as though I was pressured for time, I came up with this!! I'm adding one more thing, but it's not really another chapter, just tying up some loose strings! I'll add it in a few days. For now, Merry Christmas, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
